


La décima es la última

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crack, Imagination, M/M, Some Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque para cumplir tus sueños los haces, no los sueñas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La décima es la última

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Quizá, nunca pasó…

**La dÉcima es la última**

 

~Versión Bill Kaulitz~

—Gustav, no lo puedo guardar más en mi pecho –dijo Bill con voz vehemente.

                —¿Bill? –Ojos grandes y soñadores—. ¿Qué es?

                —Te amo, Gustav… Gustav… ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

Mierda…

 

                ~Versión Romeo y Julieta~

 

Escena de interior. Noche. El balcón de la mansión de los Schäfer. Gustav sale a tomar el aire con una rosa en la mano a la que deshoja con lastimeros suspiros.

                —Bill, Bill, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? Reniega de tu gemelo, cambia de apellido…

                —Aquí estoy, Gustav, amado mío. Como la luna que brilla sobre nuestras cabezas, mi amor por ti es de grande.

—¿Tan variable como sus mismas fases?

Mierda…

 

~Versión Titanic~

 

—Gustav, hay algo que te quiero mostrar. Cierra los ojos –susurró Bill al tomar su mano y conducirlo a ciegas hasta el punto indicado.

—¿Qué…? Oh Bill… —Susurró el rubio al recibir un par de manos en torno a su cintura y la orden expresa de abrir los brazos al aire.

La ráfaga marina ondeó su inexistente melena, pero igual Gustav se estremeció.

—Si tú saltas, Gus, yo también salto.

Pausa dramática y desconcertante.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

Mierda…

 

—Hey, ¡Bill! –El menor de los gemelos parpadeó como saliendo de trance y se encontró de frente con Georg, taza de café en mano, chasqueando sus dedos al frente—. ¿Pasa algo? Tienes media hora mirando la pared.

—N-No, nada –tartamudeó avergonzado de haber sido atrapado in fraganti—. Sólo pensando en cosas… Cosas de la banda.

—Bien, evita pensar… Mucho.

 

~Versión 111% ANGST~

 

—Gus, no mueras. Todo saldrá bien. Te pondrás bien, esa bala atravesó cerca de tu corazón pero no es nada grave. –Bill exclamó con Gustav entre sus brazos. Las bombas cayeron a su alrededor mientras la vorágine de fuego consumía todo a una distancia de kilómetros. Un mundo en guerra.

—Voy a morir –susurró el rubio desde su lugar. Los brazos de Bill en torno suyo se volvieron más posesivos—. Hay algo que quiero que sepas… Siempre he querido decirte cuánto te… Amo…

—Yo también Gustav –y se inclinó por su beso final…

 

~Versión mafia~

 

—Bien, hasta aquí llegamos –apuntó Gustav con su arma. El rostro de Bill palideció al ver el cañón empuñándolo por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Un último deseo?

—¿Un beso? –Siseó a través de la boca destrozada. Un par de puñetazos obraban maravillas en cuanto a hacer escupir sangre. Sus labios sin embargo sintieron la suave presión que le hizo chillar de dolor al encontrar un par igual que los rozaron para después apuntar y disparar.

 

~Versión prostitución~

 

—Si sales por esa puerta no vuelvas jamás –sentenció con voz fría al ver que Gustav, maletín en mano, se disponía a alejarse no sólo de aquella sórdida habitación de hotel por horas, sino también de su vida—. Hablo en serio…

—No, Bill; sólo no. –Su mano tembló contra el pomo y la idea de abandonar a su esposa, a sus dos hijos y a aquella vida que tantos años le tomó construir en torno a un imperio financiero se venían abajo—. No me pidas hacer algo así.

—Te pido que te quedes conmigo –susurró, pero fue todo lo que el rubio necesito para dar media vuelta, besarlo y mandar el mundo carajo.

 

Una patada. Bill borró de sus labios aquella sonrisa idiota que solía poner cuando soñaba con los ojos abiertos y se encontró en esta ocasión con Tom.

—Hey –saludó con ojos pesados y mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Te sientes bien? –Tocó su frente y Bill tuvo que reprimir el impulso de esquivarlo.

—Genial, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Tosió. La última le había gustado, pero para ello se requería de mucho. Empezando porque Gustav no era casado ni con hijos ni él prostituto como Julia Roberts en aquella película…

—Te ves raro –comentó—. Distraído.

—Duh, estaba soñando despierto –lo despachó con un agitar de su muñeca—. Largo, es mi tarde libre y pienso hacer uso de ella.

Ignoró el comentario de su gemelo que sonó a algo de ‘Diva loca’ para sentarse mejor en el mullido sofá y continuar.

 

~Versión semi-realista 1: El concierto~

 

Los gritos de las fans subiendo de intensidad mientras todos se preparaban en los últimos cinco minutos para salir al escenario. La electricidad del ambiente palpándose con cada latir de sus corazones. Tom tomando un último trago de agua; Georg asiendo su bajo y enfilando rumbo a la salida.

Bill se dispuso a proseguir cuando una mano fuerte y callosa retuvo la suya. Se giró para encontrar a Gustav…

—¿Nervioso? –Preguntó sin verlo a precisamente a los ojos. Bill asintió sintiendo la garganta demasiado tensa para palabras; tampoco muy seguro si era por una audiencia nunca antes vista o porque la piel del rubio contra la suya se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

—Dos minutos –llamó alguien.

—Tengo que decirte, Bill que… —Gustav lo haló más cerca y sus labios chocaron de un modo agresivo—. Después del concierto en tu habitación.

El menor de los gemelos se sonrojó pero igual musitó ‘sí’.

 

~Versión semi-realista 2: Una noche de juerga~

 

Bill trastabilló contra sus pies cayendo con pesadez en una cama. No la suya. Gustav, que hasta momentos antes lo llevaba a cuestas, cayó encima de su cuerpo para permanecer ahí por largos minutos.

—Bill –susurró contra su cuello. Su suave aliento haciendo cosquillas en la delicada piel del vocalista—. Estoy realmente ebrio pero… —Presionó un beso contra el pulso de su yugular y Bill jadeó en sorpresa.

—Nadie sabe que estoy aquí –comentó con voz ronca. Sus piernas encontraron el camino para enredarse con las del baterista. Sus propios labios depositaron un casto beso en su mejilla—, ¿Está bien eso? ¿Me puedo… Quedar?

—Sí –contestó Gustav antes de besarlo en los labios por primera vez—, está muy bien.

 

~Versión semi-realista 3: El secreto de siempre~

 

Exhausto tras un orgasmo por tantas horas contenido, Bill se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el pecho de Gustav. Lamió en torno a su cuello deseando dejar una marca en esa zona y así reclamar su sitio por derecho tras tantos años de esconderse de los demás.

—Fue… —Sin palabras, Gustav apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y un nuevo beso derritió a Bill por la delicadeza con la que se desarrollaba—. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho al respecto y que dijimos que íbamos a mantener esto sin compromisos pero…

—Te amo, Gus –interrumpió Bill. Recibió a cambio la más sincera de las sonrisas.

—Yo también, Bill. Te amo.

Y el menor de los gemelos casi escuchó la música del final sonando en sus oídos. La pancarta con las palabras ‘The End’ apareció casi ante sus ojos pero…

 

… En realidad era Gustav.

Gustav, que mirándolo de frente y a escasa distancia, parecía preguntarse si el cerebro de Bill se había fundido cual bombilla vieja o estaba de vacaciones.

—¡Gustav! –Chilló en sorpresa al ver que el baterista estaba inclinado por encima de su rostro y lo contemplaba con embeleso—. Idiota, me has asustado.

—Lo siento, es que parecías tan concentrado –murmuró como disculpa el mayor al alejarse.

Bill, aún sumergido en fantasías, lamentó haber reaccionado así al verlo alejarse.

—No, no, es que estoy un poco…

—Distraído, lo sé. Tom me lo dijo. Cree que estás fumando de esa porquería que Georg a veces usa—. Exhaló—, pero no es así, ¿verdad?

—Por Dios, no. –Rodó sus ojos al recordar que esa mierda no sólo te hacía ver hipopótamos rosados, sino también te ponía al tope por más de 12 horas—. Es, creo que es cansancio.

—¿Un masaje? –Se ofreció solícito el mayor y Bill no tuvo como negarse. Posicionándose a su espalda, Gustav tocó sus hombros y al instante un suave calor se aposentó en el estómago del menor de los gemelos.

Ok, sus fantasías tenían como explicación un tonto enamoramiento del baterista por… “¿Cuatro años ya?” se encontró sacando cuentas al darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. El percatarse de que esa ‘fascinación sana por un amigo muy cercano’ tenía todo menos sanidad mental.

Se quiso auto-patear por engañarse, por perder al menos una hora en fantasías desde las más ridículas incluso hasta las más comunes. Lo único que faltaba en todo aquello era llevarlas a cabo.

—Gustav… —Musitó no muy seguro de querer ser oído. La suerte o mala suerte según se viera, estaba de su lado, pues el rubio se inclinó para escuchar mejor y Bill se encontró sin aliento al verlo tan de cerca y a su alcance.

—Mmm.

Bill cerró los ojos y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Se separó para encontrar que Gustav se teñía de rojo, pero parecía feliz.

—Nada.

—¿Nada Bill? –Preguntó haciendo lo propio plantando su boca contra la del menor de los gemelos y pausándose por un segundo más de lo normal para llamar aquello una broma.

—Nop. –Sonrió—. ¿Una repetición?

—Ok –aceptó tomando esta vez su rostro entre sus manos y profundizando el beso.

No era la décima fantasía de Bill, pero era la mejor realidad.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
